User talk:Tidras
Image photos http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dappled_Ore&diff=275854&oldid=273365 Hi. If you want you can just delete those screen photos if you want - ie no need to add them to a gallery if replaced. Generally photo captures from tv/monitor are depreceated and mostly avoided - use if nothing better. Unless of course it shows something unique. It's up to your judgment though.XuEn (talk) Forgery costs Hi. Are you using the new versions PC/PS4/XONE ? The forgery costs seem to have been changed in every version from Dragon's Dogma to Dark Arisen and then again in the latest release. To be honest I'm not sure how to deal with this - I think that the latest version added 50% to all costs - so if all values are up to date then there can be a note on the Forgery page about costs .. If you're updating costs see if the increase is often +50%. tldr; keep doing what you are doing, but are all the changed values 1.5x ? XuEn (talk) Texts got message .. backlog Yes - I think that's a good idea - just the introduction - they already exist for some Escort Quests eg A Parting Tribute - I think it's a good idea for all notice board quests. Different for main story quest - there's too much text, and using all starts to raise copyright issues.. XuEn (talk) Duskmoon Tower ok how does this look http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Duskmoon_Tower&diff=279869&oldid=279170 What I haven't done yet is take out entries that appear both pre- and post - (eg Giant Couch Pouch, Chest 3) What I'm wondering is - do the chances change between the two? and does anyone care about that ?? XuEn (talk) :Lookin' good! :D :What did you mean by "do the chances change" .. do the chests change? :) i know of BBG2 and BBW2 appearing only in Post-Daimon Duskmoon. So i guess if someone's on a farming run, they'd care? --Tidras (talk) 07:02, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :For example does the a Giant Coin Pouch become common post- (rare before) for chest 3, Duskmoon tower, etc XuEn (talk) Ah, that. Good question. Also don't know if anyone cares, since it's normally not that rare of an item...? --Tidras (talk) 07:39, October 29, 2017 (UTC) NPC Description texts is there a source for those texts each NPC has under "Description" in italics? Are they from the official BradyGames guide? example Ecbal --Tidras (talk) 15:44, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :idk - but it might be this : Dragon's Dogma: Compendium of Wisdom .. XuEn (talk) oh that's cool, never heard of this app. ;D I think that might be it, since it also lists NPCs' ages and so on. I've wondered how some NPC pages even have their age listed. Thanks! --Tidras (talk) 18:57, October 30, 2017 (UTC) DA_Stats, Enemy stat boxes Do the enemy stat boxes look like this for anyone else or is it just on my end? example It ain't pretty.^^ --Tidras (talk) 07:14, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :It's just the specific width of that box, due to the specific stats. :I've made some tweaks to the sourcing text to make it shorter, but the same sort of problem could pop up again. :There wan't any weird line breaks in the source..XuEn (talk) Pawn Chatter I was just looking at this Main_pawn#Speech - and was wondering if this would be better at the articles they are talking about eg move what pawns say about cyclops to Cyclops. Wondering if you had any thoughts either way, or different suggestions ? :Yep, good idea, it's such a wall of text on the Main Pawn page. Though some of the quotes are generic like Ogre's "Counter after it strikes!" for example? They say that for many enemies, so i don't think these generic ones would be useful on enemies' pages. :It might be nice to list some quotes pawns say when they've bestiary knowledge about an enemy (ie "Let's drag it to the ground!" for Griffins) on the enemies' pages? --Tidras (talk) 12:33, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :ok - I agree - bestiary specific quotes make sense on the creature's page. I'd do the same for some location specific quotes too. :if you've got any idea about how to present it I'd be interested - for example they could be incorporated into a new section in the Template:DD Creature infobox, or just could go at the end like normal quotes do. XuEn (talk) *i'd probably put the quotes somewhere below the enemy's Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section, not in the infobox. What do you think? --Tidras (talk) 13:32, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Probably - some of those infoboxes are getting a bit big - like the one at Cyclops. XuEn (talk) :I'm going to experiment at Cyclops - try to get the format right before doing any movement. Need to get the headings right. Feel free to alter it - the "first draft" is here : Cyclops#Pawn_comments :I'm short of ideas how to present it. XuEn (talk) Icons Uploaded icons for status effects and added new table here Status_Effects#Dark_Arisen - unlike the other icons these don't have a transparent background - making transparent backgrounds would be hard for me, maybe possible/impossible. I've uploaded icons you asked for using generic names : they're from .png captures and cropped as png so should be exactly as in game .. You can see them here : http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/XuEn Can you work with those ? Note the Wyrm Hunt License is "yellowed papers" as is Gardener's Permit, most other papes are the white version. Lemme know if you need more..XuEn (talk) ;Awesome, thanks so much!! I'll give editing transparent backgrounds for Status icons a try later. Uhmmm.. yes, actually, there's icons missing for *Absorbent Rag, Hemp (are they the same? can't remember), *Clean Cloth, Silk, *green bottle icon for Selene's brew like Finest Herb Ale *Blessed Flower icon *Ne'er-Do-Part icon *"Icon Single Scroll" maybe? Is a bit blurry (ie Blurred Affidavit) *Trowel, Work Table (is probably same?) *Spade *branches: Beech Branch, Chestnut Branch, Cedar Branch, Pine Branch, *Empty Flask *Coin Purse of Charity *Wroth Mask *Liftstone *Silver Idol, Gold Idol man, that's way too many >.< I'm so sorry. :BTW the info boxes for DA Augments look funky without row "Augment Info".^^ --Tidras (talk) 16:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Augments - thanks should be back in now - accidental - eg Acquisition - added automatic link to the knowledge scroll as well now - hopefully that should work. :Icons - .. maybe I should try to get all the icons.. :It looks like the icons I can get from the forgery screen are bigger (better) than what is currently here. :Could take a little while. Some minor issue like I don't have gold idol right now, and will need to sell a lot of stuff. :Is Blessed Flower different from Ne'er do Part - don't have Blessed flower either. XuEn (talk) yes, the scrolls are right there in the augment infoboxes now, looks good! looking at an augment page in source, the scroll doesn't even show up. this must be the work of the darkest magick! :D please no rush with the pics, take your time. i feel bad anyway that i can't help with providing pics. (concerning gold: do you have master thief on your Arisen and is BBI pre-daimon? if so, the items you can steal from condemned gorecyclops in few minutes sell for a good price. but who am i telling this. :P) Blessed Flower has white blossoms, Ne'er-Do-Part's are pink. --Tidras (talk) 22:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :ok I need to get a blessed flower and a wilted blossom and I think I'll have one of everything. :Once done I'll upload the icons and make a page with them all on under Category:Organization :probably the easiest way to do this will be to upload the new images on top of the old ones - eg stuff like File:Icon Key.png (http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/File:Icon_Key.png) Icons Got them! See here : User:XuEn/Useful#Icons I counted 152. There's a text file with all the names if you need it. Is there anything missing that you need? XuEn (talk) edit 153. Forgot the Wroth Mask - uploaded now -see page. Haven't made any more editss resting now.. btw If you are going to replace the old images with the new ones the wiki might complain "duplicate exists" - but just ignore it and press ignore. It'll be easier to replace the images, than edit all the articles. XuEn (talk) cool, thank you so much!! :)) sorry for late reply again, i was asleep^^ i'll check the files and if i can't figure out which item an icon belongs to, i'll ask. btw since just now i have a strange looking wiki headline https://imgur.com/a/pXMbi that's only occuring when i'm logged in (using chrome). not logged in and on firefox not logged in, it's looking normal. is that just on my end or do you get that too? Tidras (talk) 18:38, November 6, 2017 (UTC) edit: holy moly, that's really a lot of icons! this must have been SO much work!! thanks again =) --Tidras (Talk) 19:04, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah it's there for me too. The apostrophe has gone wrong. :I notified an admin ie User_talk:ObsidianDraconis#Page_header_gone_wrong :Making the icons wasn't that hard - I found a way to do all the screenshots at once using batch cropping in an image viewer (XnViewMP) - actually collecting the items and finishing the blessed flower, and gold idol quest took longer.. XuEn (talk) did you take the screenshots at Mountebank or some other way? sucks that ps3 and ps4 users can't see each others pawn etc., otherwise i could have sent you those items. is there a way to report users? http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HotgirlsDubai ^^ (edit) and also, does the wiki have an option to collapse parts of an article? so that you see it (for example long lists) only if you clicked on "show more" or something like that? --Tidras (Talk) 00:20, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes I took them at Moutebank - 104 screencaptures. ::For reports try an admin eg User_talk:ObsidianDraconis ::About collapsible - yes I think some articles used to have these - need to do some searching ..XuEn (talk) ::Found it, quicker than I expected - here's an old example http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Lowered_Magick?oldid=214392 ::It's a sort of "hack" I think - they're actually tables ::trying to get it to work :